


A Mother's Promise

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt - FoodRouge is still tying to figure out the best way to provide food for her little family with Ace, but she knows that she'll find a way.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	A Mother's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This one is meant to be fluffy, so hopefully it worked! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rouge grabbed a towel and rushed over to the stove, taking the smoking pan by its handle. “Oh dear,” she muttered. She had tried to glaze the carrots in the pan, but that plan didn’t exactly turn out well. The poor carrots were now a burned mess. At least they weren’t on fire. She sighed as she stared at the failed side dish. 

She had been so distracted with playing with Ace that she had completely neglected the pan on the stove. She knew it was solely her fault— really, she did— but she couldn’t help spending every possible moment with Ace. 

Ace was still young enough for baby food. There was time for failure, as frustrating as it was. 

Rouge knew some basics. She could easily roast some meat over a simple campfire or boil some vegetables. It was good for survival, but not for a proper meal. If she was going to give Ace a good life, she needed to learn to make food that was at least halfway decent, especially if he was going to have the appetite of a D.

(Having a household consisting of two Ds was certainly going to be an experience.)

If she couldn’t cook, at the very least, she could still provide ingredients for their little family. 

She had her issues with Garp, but he was nice enough to build a nice gardening area for her. She was looking forward to planting flowers in every color of the rainbow, but for now, she needed to prioritize. She acquired some fruit and vegetable seeds from town as soon as possible, donned her gardening clothes and boots, gathered her tools, then strapped Ace to her front in a baby carrier before she got to work.

Despite all her movement, Ace was a rather sound sleeper. Still, she wanted him to be there for every step of the process. She was quite proud of her green thumb and she hoped to pass it on to her son.

Rouge paused to kiss Ace’s forehead. “You’ll never go hungry. I promise,” she whispered. “Let’s go have breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
